When The Moon And The Sun Collide
by jasminastar
Summary: When the yellow eyed demon killed your wife and now you have two twins and a toddler to take care of whom do you turn too. Your best friend, who lives in the middle of nowhere to take care of your infant daughter, but what if plans change, the world you kept from her comes after her anyway. Side note:everything is a little Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey so hold on. dont own twilight, SP
1. Chapter 1

Charlie was woken up in the middle of the night to his phone ringing; groggily he partially sat up in his bed trying not to wake his sleeping wife who was next to him. He blindly in the dark searches for his phone, once he found it, he answered.

"Hello" he moaned into the phone.

"Charlie" it was John Winchester, "I need your help and guidance" he sounded exhausted and partially terrified.

"What's going on John" Charlie sprung out of bed and snuck out of the room, so that their phone conversation would not wake his wife.

"My wife" he started to sob, "She was murdered" Charlie didn't know how to reply, what does one says; to your best friend who just lost his wife.

"Are the kids okay?" he asked not knowing what exactly happened.

"Yes, but I need you to take Izzy, your wife wanted to have a baby anyway. I can't raise a girl you know that. I have too much military in me. I can't give her the life she deserves, I need you to take her, please" he begged of Charlie.

"John..." Charlie trailed off, he didn't want to just say yes, but he could tell how distraught his friend was.

"Charlie please, just raise her as your own, I know you two will take great care of her" John continued to beg his best friend.

"Okay John, I will do this for you, but you have to promise to take care of yourself" Charlie sighed, "How long till you will be here?" he rummaged in the kitchen for a cup for water.

"It will be a week or two, since I will have to stop often due to the kids" John sighed out of relief glad to hear his friend agreeing to his very large demand.

"Okay John I will see you then" Charlie turned around to see his sleepy wife come into the kitchen, "Good bye John" he hung up the phone and smiled at his wife asking her to sit down as he explains the situation to Renee. She was reluctant to agree to it, but as Charlie further explained the debt and friendship between John and him she agreed.

Izzy was sitting on the edge of her bed, while listening to her mother talk about what they were going to do on their honeymoon. Izzy nodded looking around her room as all her things were packed up in boxes.

"Honey are you listening" her mother asked.

"Yes mom, so you guys are going to go Vegas for the honeymoon before you move to Florida" Izzy smirked, "Don't give me that look mom I will be fine and this way dad and I can bond better than him coming to visit on his vacation" Izzy ran her fingers threw her blond hair. "Mom it will be fine I promise I will call you as soon as I get to dad's house."

Renee was not really happy about the fact her 17 year old daughter was driving in a moving van all the way to Forks Washington, but she knew Izzy had already made up her mind and once she did that it was no use arguing with the girl. She knew that attribute was from her father; he was always so stubborn. Izzy had said her goodbyes to her friends and family, as she got into the vehicle and started making her way to Forks Washington.

The drive was long with her frequent stops for either snack foods, sleep or to use the bathroom with her tiny bladder. In the end the trip took her two days, which she figured would take her closer to three, but regardless she was happy to be arriving. Luckily her father had never moved out of the house that they had lived in when her parents were still married, so she knew semi where she was going.

As she approached Forks a couple miles from the city limits, the tire blew and Izzy swerved into the ditch. Luckily she was not hurt, she took a deep sigh there was no spare tire in this thing and she knew it was a long walk into the city and not many people past in and out of here. She lightly banged her head on the steering wheel accidently causing the horn to go off.

"Just my luck" she whispered as she opened the door and climbed out of the vehicle with a groan, luckily she was not bleeding just some bruising. She walked to the road and looked both ways; one would think Forks was a ghost town. "Well time to put my big girl panties on" she huffed as she started walking towards Forks.

As she started walking towards town a bright red Jeep Wrangler passed her, she waved her arms trying to get the vehicles attention it was defiantly driving over the speed limit. To her luck the vehicle turned around and pulled up to the side of the road, a beautiful young girl was driving.

The girl stepped out of the car; she had short brown with a slight hint of red pixie haircut. Her skin was flawlessly pale; she was wearing a pretty grey strapless dress with a black lace cropped jacket. She was wearing black leggings and some black flats, she looked devastatingly beautiful. She walked up to Izzy with a smile just as radiant as she was.

"Sweet heart, don't you know it is dangerous out her for a girl to be by herself" her voice chimed ever so sweet.

"My car tire blew" she said exhausted being in her presence alone made Izzy feel like an ugly duckling. "I don't have a spare so I was going to walk into down, have my dad call a tow truck for me" I pointed at the moving van in the ditch.

"Oh, you're moving into town how exciting, I can drive you to your father's house so you don't have to walk all the way there. Plus, you never know you could get eaten by a wolf the woods are not the safest around here" She smiled wrapping her arm around Izzy's arm and dragging her to the Wrangler.

Izzy got into the wrangler not protesting the girl she had a feeling it would have been useless anyway, "The name is Izzy" she introduced herself, figuring her semi captor should know her name.

"I am Alice" she smiled back, Izzy had never seen such gorgeous golden eyes, they were almost hypnotizing. Izzy could feel her exhaustion kicking in while they drove into town and Alice was rattling on a million miles per hour.

When she arrived at her father's house, Izzy saw the police car in the drive way, just for safe measure she pulled out her house keys. She got out of the car and turned to Alice, "it was a pleasure to meet and thank you for the ride," she told her.

Alice winked, "the pleasure is all mine ma'am" she slightly chuckled, "well I am sure we will see each other in school" Alice waited till Izzy entered the house before she drove off.

"Dad? Are you home?" she set the keys in the bowl, on the stand in the hallway.

"In the kitchen Izzy" he shouted from the kitchen, Izzy followed her father's voice into the kitchen and smiled at him.

"Hi dad, there was a small bump in the road" she stated ever so sweetly as her father gave her a worried look. "The car tire blew a few miles out of town, I got a ride by a girl named Alice, it's just that the moving van is there and we are going to have to tow it into town." She looked over at him as he was botching another meal.

"Dad you still have not learned how to cook" she chuckled and lightly nudged him out of the way, "so did you remember to enroll me into school?" she asked being use to reminding her mother of everything.

"Izzy I am not your mother" he stated not resisting moving out of the way for her to fix what he screwed up. "Yes I remembered you are enrolled to start this fall, oh I invited Jacob and his father to come over I figured you guys have not seen each other since you were kids. I also have a present for you it's not here yet but it will be tonight" he smiled obviously very proud of himself.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: in this universe everything is a little Wibbly Wobbly Timey Wimey so stick with me here, I don't own Supernatural or Twilight. Ps Edward does not exist and neither do Sparkly Vampires.

Izzy could not help herself but roll her eyes at her father and give him a slight chuckle, "You really are something dad, I can't fix this disaster of yours."

"Well looks like we are having delivery tonight, I think Billy will be more thrilled then to have to force himself through one of my home cooked meals" even Izzy shuttered at the thought of having to eat her father's cooking.

She smiled at her father, "I will call for some pizza, still keep the menus in the same place?" she asked knowing the answer as she the opened the drawer and found her favorite pizza place. She knew they would still be open, nothing really ever changed in Forks, and it was eerie how time seemed to freeze in this town.

Izzy placed their order, when she heard a truck and saw Billy and Jacob pull up into the drive way a grin crossed her face. After she hung up the phone she then rushed to the door, "Jaky" she screeched and ran up to the lanky boy, she gave him a hug just to annoy him.

He grumbled at her, "It's just Jake now" he slightly smiled at her.

She purposely messed up his hair, "what's with the long locks?" as she watched Jake help Billy out of the van and into his wheel chair. Before Jake could answer her, she interjected him, "So dad botched the food, so for our luck I ordered pizza one can never go wrong with pizza"

Billy smiled at her, "I can see that the only thing you still have from your father is your stubbornness"

Izzy smiled back and gave him a slight hug, "yeah, he keeps swearing up and down I was switched at birth or I was abducted," she laughed. "Well, let's get inside, I still have to make a phone call for a tow truck" she told them as she ushered them inside.

When they came inside Charlie was getting off the phone and he looked pale as if he had just seen a ghost. "Dad, are you okay?" Izzy asked her father with concern.

"Oh yeah, I am fine Izzy" he smiled at her and then saw Billy and Jacob and grinned even more, "I am assuming my loving daughter told you guys that we are having takeout."

"Not that it was bad news or anything" Billy picked fun at his good friend. Izzy went into the other room, to call her mother and call for a tow truck to get the moving van.

After she made her phone calls, she joined the boys in the living room with a huff, "Mom is doing well, and glad to hear I got here okay. I didn't tell her about the van of course, she worries too much as it is" she told her dad. She placed her hand in her jacket pocket and pulled out a piece of paper; "huh" she mumbled and looked at it with more detail.

Jacob looked over at the piece of paper while trying not to invade her space, "When did you meet a Cullen?" he asked.

"Oh, Alice was the one who rescued me from being stranded on the side of the road, telling me the forests weren't safe, I could get attacked by a wolf"

"More like dangerous leeches" Billy snarled under his breath.

Jacob and Izzy turned and looked at Billy confused, "What are you talking about leeches?" Izzy asked confused, Billy just shrugged it off without answering. Izzy decided to just drop it for she could tell even if she argued it she was not going to get any answers out of Billy.

The night continued uneventful, Jake helped her bring her things in the house, once the tow truck showed up. Jake and her spent most of the night talking and catching up, he told her about the quirks of the truck.

The rest of the summer went by with a blur, Jake and Izzy became inseparable unless Izzy was spending her time with Alice. The last month of the summer Jake in a sense disappeared and started spending all his time with his tribe which Izzy understood.

Izzy's phone started ringing and she answered it with a chirp, "Hello?" one could hear her smiling through the phone she had that effect on people.

"Uh, Izzy?" the man asked from the other end.

"Yes" she replied wondering who it was, "and you are? Are you looking for my father?" she asked.

"Yes, this is John I don't know if you remember me or if he mentioned me much" he seemed to be startled by something but Izzy shrugged it off.

"Oh okay, you and your sons are moving to town soon, well dad is at work but I can in defiantly let him know you called though" she offered the man.

"Well actually we are already in town," the man told her.

"Oh uhm well where in town are you, I don't have my truck with me, but I can give you directions" Izzy offered him once more.

"We are actually in front of the house," he stated firmly.

Izzy walked up to her kitchen window and slowly moved the curtain so she could peek out, she saw two young gentlemen lean against an old impala and the older man who was on the phone leaning against a GMC, "Awkwardddddd" Izzy spoke.

John chuckled, "well, may we come in?" he asked of her.

"Sorry I was raised to not let strangers into my house or take candy from them except on Halloween I love Halloween" she chirped.

As she spoke those words, a bright yellow 911 Porsche pulled into the drive way followed by Izzy's trusted truck. "ALICE!" she screeched into the phone causing John to pull the phone from his ear and his boys look over at him.

Izzy hung up the phone and ran to the door and flung it open as Alice got out of her car and ran up to Izzy hugging her. Alice turned and looked at the guys in front of Izzy's house.

"Well hello sexy" Alice muttered softly, with her arm wrapped around Izzy's waist.

"Why thank you" Dean smirked at Alice.

"I was talking about that sweet car of yours" Alice retorted with a grin.

Emmett walked up to the girls, "Do I need to take care of them Izzy, are they bothering you?" he became instantly defensive over Izzy.

"No Emmett, dad is expecting them, they just showed early" Izzy told him with a smile.

"I dare you to try and take care of me" Dean grumbled acting as if his feathers were ruffled.

"Dean" John warned him.

"Well since I have Emmett and Alice to protect me, just in case you are not who you say you are; you may come in" Izzy waved them into the house.

Emmett walked into the living room and sighed, "What did you do this time Izzy? Take a sledgehammer to the system?" he grumbled as he stared at the smashed to a million pieces Xbox 360.

"Well no, it was just a regular" the phone started ringing and she excused herself to answer the phone, "Hello"

"Hey Izzy, I am back in town if you want me to swing by" he offered.

"Well I have dad's guests plus Alice and Emmett are here" she told him, not knowing why he disliked them so much there was no reason for it in her mind.

"Oh, well call me when they leave" he said a little sad and down.

"Okay I will" she replied.


	3. Chapter 3

Izzy hung up the phone and walked back into the living room, where everyone was just talking to one another of course Emmett and Alice seemed very curious and protective on who these people in the house were.

Izzy decided to try and relief the guests of the constant badgering of Alice with a movie; "I am going to play one of my favorite movies, so that means be quiet and enjoy the movie" she stated as she put the VHS into the player and turned on the TV.

Emmett chuckled, "Do you guys have anything new in this house or are you guys going to be forever stuck in the dark ages" he teased Izzy.

"They have not put it on DVD yet so till then I will keep my VHS player and watch my favorite movie." She looked at the new guests, "Uhm John right?" she asked not remember one hundred percent what his name was. He nodded letting her know she was right. "What is your favorite movie?"

John chuckled, "In my line of work I don't watch a lot of movies, sorry sweety" he told her, "But Dean here loves watching movies"

Izzy turned her attention to Dean and spouted off, "And just as I was commencing to get drowsy, I heard dogs howling. And when the dream came, it seemed the whole room was filled with mist. It was so thick; I could just see the lamp by the bed, a tiny spark in the fog. And then I saw two red eyes staring at me, and a white livid face came down out of the mist. It came closer and closer. I felt its breath on my face, and then its lips, ohhh," Izzy pretended to be whimpering "...And then, in the morning, I felt so weak. It seemed as if all the life had been drained out of Me." she tested him to see if he knew what movie she was talking about.

Dean smiled, "1931 Dracula it's a good movie my favorite of old school Dracula movies is the brides of Dracula" he told her with confidence. Izzy smiled brightly at him, as the movie started playing she sat down by Alice and leaned on her.

In the middle of the movie playing there was a clunk and the door bursting open, Izzy startled due to her being engulfed into the movie shrieked. John and his boys looked at the door to see Charlie walking in.

"Didn't mean to frighten you Izzy it started raining and is windy as a mother out there" he set his car keys in the dish and took off his shoes, "John you are already here, I was not expecting you till tomorrow" he stated greeting his old friend.

Charlie took off his jacket and walked into the living room, "These must be Dean and Sam, I have not seen you boys since Sam here was a baby" he smiled at the boys. "Hello Alice and Emmett" he acknowledge their presences

Alice and Emmett smiled at Charlie, "Well we should be heading out, have a good night Charlie," Alice said as she got up and walked out of the house.

Emmett stood up and stretched, "hope you enjoy the new stereo system Izzy" he made his exit as well.

Now Izzy was left with the boys alone in the living room as Charlie and John went into the kitchen to talk to each other.

Izzy fidgeted in her sit for a moment or two not knowing what to talk about, "So Sam I hear you are the same age as me, what classes were you signed up for?" she asked.

Sam looked at her, "Yeah I am, I think we even have the same birthday" he spoke softly as he dug out a piece of paper from his pocket, "these are my classes for the first semester" he handed her the piece of paper.

Izzy briefly glanced it over, "Oh we will have some of the same classes," she smiled at Sam, "well that will make things easy I hope your better at math then I am"

Sam just smiled back, how he wanted to just tell her the truth about everything but then again he envied her so much, why did his father choose for her to have a normal life.

Izzy stood up and stretched, "Well since I have my truck back, I am going to head out, it was nice meeting you guys and I hope we can be friends" she then made her way in the kitchen to let her father know where she was going.

Izzy got in her truck and made her way to Jake's house, when she showed up Billy was sitting on the front porch and smiled as she pulled up. Izzy got out of the truck, "Hey Billy is Jake home, he called letting me know he was back so I figured I would stop by" she walked up on the porch and sat by Billy.

"I believe he is in the back" Billy motioned and Izzy went into the back of the house, she almost didn't recognize him, he had changed so much. His hair was cut and he was physically defined, her jaw dropped a little.

She shook her head and walked up to Jake, "You know steroids are illegal right?" she told him with a smile.

"Ha Ha, I told you I would come back different" he chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I didn't think it would be that much of a change" Izzy replied, "oh this weekend we are celebrating the fact that Emmett got into Stanford, you can come with, I am sure they won't have a problem with that" she offered hoping that there could be peace between them.

Jake looked at her with his deep brown eyes, "This weekend is no good for me, I am spending time with Sam and Quinn" he told her trying to force sorrow in his voice, "maybe another time" he offered knowing he would never accept it.

"okay, I just wanted to drop by and say hi since, I know I cut the phone conversation short, I just didn't want to be rude with having people over and stuff" she told him not knowing why she was explaining herself.

"I know and that's one of the many things I adore about you" he told her with a smile, "it's starting to get a bit windy why don't we go inside" he gently interlocked his fingers with hers and walked inside with her.

That Saturday it took some convincing but her father agreed for her to stay the night at Alice's place, he was never found of the idea of her staying somewhere other than home especially if there were going to be lots of boys. Izzy was on a mission over the last few months she kept having dreams, dreams of Alice attacking and feeding of bears and deer. They felt so real, as if they were visions versus dreams, she started to pay more attention to the Cullen's, they were never out when it was sunny and they always seemed perfect, even their father looked so young.

Of course Alice had told her not to worry about a dress or anything; she was going to doll her up once she showed up at the Cullen's house.

When Izzy showed up Alice greeted her at the door, "Hey, you made it, great now let's get you all dressed up for the party" Alice ushered her inside of their beautiful home, which Izzy could never get over it.

Alice rushed her up to the room and started picking out dresses that would look nice on Izzy, especially with her blond hair and green eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice found the perfect dress in her mind for Izzy; she pulled out of the closet and showed Izzy, Sea Foam Green Halter Chiffon Dress with Bow Accent. Izzy fidgeted on the bed a little, "I don't know Alice it seems a little too nice for me I wouldn't want to ruin your dress, I wouldn't be able to replace it." Izzy tried to make up every excuse she could think of for she was not much of a dress kind of girl.

Alice shook her head in protest; "Nope, it's yours I got for you so now go put it on so we can do your hair and make-up" she tossed the dress at Izzy and ushered her into the bathroom.

Izzy against her will stripped out of her clothes and slipped into the dress, she looked at herself in the mirror she felt so silly. She stepped out the bathroom and looked at Alice disgruntled, "I look ridiculous Alice."

Alice smiled, "you look great and you will look stunning when I am done," she sat Izzy on the edge of her bed as she started to do her hair up in a bun with strands of soft curls going down the side of her face. She than started doing Izzy's make-up, a pastel pink eye shadow, with cat eyeliner, and bold mascara. Once she was completely done with Izzy's makeover, she smiled, "You look stunning just like I told you" she pointed to the full body mirror.

Izzy in disbelief stared at herself in the mirror, "I almost don't recognize myself" she whispered.

Alice smiled, "see I told you, come on slip this heels on and then we can introduce you to every one for the night"

Izzy nodded still in disbelief, she took a deep breath knowing what she was going to find out tonight, if her dreams were true or not. If they really were vampires they will react if not, it will just be an accident. She followed Alice out to the dining room where everyone was already gathered, they all turned to look at Izzy and smiled at her, "you look wonderful "Emmett smiled and gave Izzy a big hug.

"This is your party not mine" Izzy told him while giving him a hug back, "I am going to for sure miss you Emmett"

"Oh come on you still have Alice and Jasper to keep you company" he lightly nudged Izzy.

The party continued on with no problems until while Izzy was slicing the cake she acted as if she had slipped and cut the tip of her finger.

Jasper's eyes turned red and lunged at Izzy before anyone could react; Izzy hit her head on the floor. Alice grabbed Jasper before he could bite Izzy, "Emmett get her out of her now!" Alice screamed.

Izzy stood up her head hurting like hell but she didn't move, "I knew it," she whispered with a smile, "My dream was real you guys are vampires!" everyone stopped and stared at her, the only one who was not looking at her was Alice since she was forcing Jasper into a different room.

"What do you mean your dream is real?" Emmett asked her very confused.

"I kept having a dream where you guys were hunting and drinking animal's blood," Izzy nodded with great confidence. Carlisle stepped forward with an intrigued look upon his face, "your dreams showed you that we were feeding?"

"Well mainly Alice but all of you were in it" Izzy told him as Carlisle out of habit bandaged her finger up and stopped the bleeding.

"How peculiar, have you ever had a dream before that turned out to be real?" he asked her.

"Well I once had a dream where my mom hit our dog, a month later, she hit our dog on accident because she was not paying attention" Izzy told him, she started to wonder why he was asking her so many questions, "Why do you ask?"

Before Carlisle could respond Alice popped back in the room, "I have Jasper calm, it took a moment or two but I got it done" she smiled at Izzy, "how are you feeling? This must be overwhelming"

Izzy shook her head no, "not at all more exciting than anything for me,"

Carlisle chuckled, "of course Alice would find the one vampire enthusiast to be friends with" he then got a more serious look on his face, "you cannot tell anyone, you understand?"

"Of course wouldn't want the village rounding up with pitch forks and fire, chasing you out of town or demanding your blood being spilled" Izzy smiled graciously at her friends.

They all just stared at her, with how much ease she just accepted everything as if it never bothered her, "I don't know why I can just accept everything but part of me, always knew things like this existed: ghosts, vampires and demons things of that sort. I just have always felt it" she started to feel a little light headed and quickly sat down. She felt a burning sensation through her body and could not explain it, "I am sorry I have to go, I do not feel well" she spoke very monotone, as she tried to stand up and collapsed.

Emmett who was closest to her caught her with ease, "I think it was just too much for her"

Carlisle nodded in agreement, "take her home, if her father asked she got sick, tell him only if he asks that we think she may have a stomach virus and to call and set up an appointment with me, but only if he asks do you understand?" he told Emmett who nodded in agreement and carried Izzy to his jeep.

Alice came outside, "What are you doing, just drive her in the truck and just come back," she told him.

"I am not driving that rust bucket again, you drive and then we can drive back in the jeep" he offered her.

Alice realized there was no way she could convince Emmett and sighed at her brother, she opened the door to the truck, holding all of Izzy's belongs from Alice's room. She dug Izzy's car keys out of the pants pocket and started the truck up and followed Emmett the whole way to Izzy's house.

Alice feared the worst as she watched Emmett pull into the drive way, she recognized that Volkswagen rabbit, it belonged to Jake. She parked Izzy's truck right next to Emmett's Jeep and rushed to her brother's side as fast as possible for Jake was coming out of the house and Alice could see the anger in his face.

"Jake please wipe that look of your face, we didn't hurt her, she fainted" Alice stated, trying to make sure she stayed between Jake and Emmett knowing they were both hot headed sometimes.

Emmett was still holding the passed out Izzy; he moved past Jake with a grunt and carried her to her bedroom.

Alice sighed as Jake didn't take his eyes off of Alice for one moment, "look we need to talk wolf boy" Alice smiled at him, stating that she knows that now he can transform.

Jake became distracted as he watched Emmett come down the stairs and walked out of the house and got in the driver's seat of the jeep, "come on Alice, and don't waste your breath he won't listen anyway"

Alice looked over at her brother and then back to Jake, "Look if you care for her as much as you say you do, you will meet me on the border tonight," she turned on her heel and skipped to the jeep.

Jake watched as they left, then turned his attention to Izzy as he went up to her room to make sure that she was okay and they didn't hurt her.


	5. Chapter 5

That night Alice showed up alone at the border, she didn't want to tell anyone of her plans because she knew there was no way they would let her and it could have made things worse if they had come with. She paced back and for along the border, she could hear the wolves howling in the night but couldn't tell if they were coming closer.

In the corner of her eye she caught the glimpse a pair of wolf eyes staring at her through the forest she smiled, glad to see that Jacob did decide to come after all and she figured that his pack would come.

The wolves slowly approached the border of theirs and the Cullen's land, Jacob transformed back into his human form and looked at Alice with disgust. "What do you want leech" he snarled.

Alice was taken aback by his accusation, but she let it go as she spoke softly, "you need to tell Izzy the truth about you and the clan" a few of the wolves growled, "oh shut up no one was talking to you" she grumbled at them. She noticed the jet black wolf was quiet and just staring at her; she kept a mind full watch on it as she continued with Jake.

"I came alone to show I have no intention of causing any harm but don't get me wrong I will defend myself in a heartbeat. I called you here because like I said you need to tell her what you are" Alice pleaded with him.

"Plus did you guys bring some spare clothes, because you standing her naked is bothersome to me" she told Jake who just laughed. "I am serious it is mentally disturbing to me," she turned her head as Jacob put on a pair of shorts. "That goes for all of you, we may be in a forest but come on now let's not act like….." she trailed off for she didn't want to say animals. "Let's act civil."

"I can't do that" Jake sighed, "plus why would you want me to tell her anyway to freak her out and never speak to me"

Alice shook her head, "no wolf boy, she knows about my family and she figured that out on her own" she told him and that added her warning, "if you care about her or imprinted or whatever you decide to do. You will tell her the truth, because I am sure with you being new at the wolf thing, your control lacks to the years of experience we have"

Jake looked at her angrily and that is when the black wolf transformed into his human form revealing himself as Sam Uley, "Jake I don't think that is what she was saying" he tried to sooth his friend.

Alice tilted her head, "do you want to know how she tested to see if she was right we were vampires?" she paused catching both of Jake and Sam's attention. "She decided to cut her finger wide open, to see how we would react" Alice smirked, "she is a brave little cookie I give you that, but you guys are controlled just as much by your emotions as we are. So just think about how she will try and test you once she suspects you"

Sam took a deep breath, "do you think she will?" he asked the vampire.

Alice smiled, "she believes in ghosts, demons and vampires, more than that she has dreams, dreams of reality. The reason why she suspected we were vampires she kept having dreams of us feeding on deer"

"That might become a problem" Sam mumbled to himself and then looked at Jake and Alice, "I think the vampire may have a point, you may have to tell her, because if she has dreams about it, it will only activate that girl's curiosity" Sam made a nod as if he had made a final decision.

He looked back at Alice, "Thank you," he then transformed back to his wolf form and took off running as his pack followed except Jake who stayed behind.

"She was not upset at all about you guys being vampires?" he asked her.

"You silly goose, she didn't care at all, the only thing I think that upset her was she couldn't tell anyone" Alice laughed lightly at her friend.

Jake took a deep breath, "thank you Alice, this still does not change anything between us, and you know this right?"

Alice's face become cold, "I didn't do this for us, or the treaty I did this for Izzy" she turned on her heels and left.

Jake stood there for a moment more, he couldn't believe what had just happened.

He decided to invite Izzy over the next morning to tell her the truth, the pack was still arguing it, half of them agreed with Jake's and Sam's decision and the other half opposed it still.

Izzy showed up with a smile on her face, for she thought he was going to tell her something like Rachel was coming to town or something on those orders.

She went around back where Jake had told her to meet him, "hey Jake" she walked up to him and hugged him.

He took a deep sigh not knowing how to tell her, "I uh" he looked at her than away from her.

"What is it Jake" she placed her hand on his arm, "you can tell me" she offered him in trying to ease him mind about whatever he was about to try and tell her.

Jake looked deep into her green eyes, he slightly moved a piece of her blond hair out of her face and behind her ear. "I am a shape shifter" he told her wincing for he didn't know how she would take it.

Izzy blinked a few times, "like you can change into anything or just one thing?" she asked.

"Only one thing and that is a wolf, see with our heritage it's only activated when vampires are around" he told her knowing she was fully aware of what the Cullens were.

"Oh that's neat, can I see it?" she asked him, wanting to see his transformation.

Jake was a little taken back, "you are not afraid?" he asked at least the vampires didn't change, they still looked like humans but he was going to become an animal.

Izzy shook her head, "not at all, if anything I find it fascinating," she told him. With those encouraging words Jake transformed into his wolf form. Izzy stepped back a little and took a good hard look at him; she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around the light brown wolf's neck. He nuzzled his snout into her neck, "I will never be afraid of you" she whispered in his ear.

There was a sharp howl, and bolting out of the forest came a wolf slightly smaller than Jake with a bit darker fur, charging directly for Izzy. Jake reacted by mauling the wolf as they ended up taking the fight into the forest.

Izzy was discouraged and wanted to go after them, when she was stopped by someone gently touching her shoulder, she turned around it was Sam; Jake had never really gotten along with him.

"It is not safe for you to try and follow them, their temper is getting the best of them two right now" he told her, "come I want you to meet someone" he brought her to his mates house. "Have you ever met Emily?" he asked of her.

"No I don't think I have" she responded to him, "To be frankly I have only met you once or twice, I also remembering Jake not really liking you."

"Yes, yes I know but that was also before he could change, that is when he thought I was leading the boys my pack down a bad road. Now that he is one of us, he understands" Sam led her into the house to meet Emily.

Once she stepped inside with Sam, Emily came out of the kitchen and greeted Sam with a smile and a gentle kiss on the cheek. Izzy held her breath as she had noted the three large scars upon Emily's face and arm.

"Will the boys be here soon, I have started to make something to eat," she smiled which seemed ever so beautiful even with the scars.

"I am sure, Paul and Jake are hashing things out," Sam said as he had started eating a sandwich.

Izzy seemed a little frightened, but did not run instead sat at the table in awe, "you must really love him," she blurted out, "shit sorry, I often say things I shouldn't Alice tells me that all the time" she then realized she did it again. At least now it made sense why Jake and the Cullens didn't get along.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: just to let you guys know I will be slowing down to posting once a week, you can vote for what day it will be. Message me or review it. If I get more than 5 reviews in one week time frame of my posts, I will post an extra chapter. Thank you again my darlings for all your reviews, follows and support, I would give you each a cookie if I could.

Sam laughed lightly, Izzy could still see the pain in his face, he was the one who hurt Emily and Izzy could feel the guilt run through Sam's soul. She observed how the two interacted with one another not saying much. "You know," she was cut off by the door opening and the rowdy boys walked in laughing and talking to one another.

Izzy didn't know all their names, but she recognized Quil, who looked at her and then looked away. The smile faded from her face, as she didn't understand why but felt she was supposed to be ashamed for something. It took her few seconds to realize why, "I don't understand" she muttered shaking her head, of course they all heard her with their exceptional hearing.

They just stared at her wide eyed, Jacob sat by her and gently pulled her in closer to his body, "You know you are better than a heater right?" she asked him.

Jake looked at her and smiled, "yeah, we kind of due that."

Izzy could feel herself being overwhelmed, her best friend is a vampire and her boyfriend is a shape shifter. "So are you guys affected by the moon?" she felt it was a valid question to ask.

"No, the only thing that affects us is the full moon makes us stronger and the new moon makes us half strength, other than that we are not affected by the moon as you saw we can shift at will" Sam told me as they all sat down together and ate.

Quil looked at her concerned as he noticed all the color from her face flush, "you okay?" he asked with a mouth full of food.

"I am fine" Izzy whispered as she fainted in her chair and fell off, luckily Jake caught her. He looked at Sam, not sure what he should do.

"Bring her upstairs if you want or you can bring her home whatever you think will be more comfortable for her when she wakes up," Sam told him.

"I will bring her home, so she can wake up in her own bed," Jake set lifting her up and carrying her in his arms. It only took him about ten minutes to bring her home, he was happy to see no one was home, so he was just able to walk in without explaining anything and brought her up to her room. Laying her down on the bed, he sat on the old white wicker chair she had in her room and stayed in the room waiting for her to wake up again.

Sam and Dean tried unlocking the house talking to each other when they noticed it was already unlocked. The looked back in the drive way and saw no one's vehicle. Both drew their guns and started walking through the house very slowly, which caught Jake's ears.

Jake slowly crept out of the room and from the railing saw two men by the stair case; he jumped over the railing and tackled Dean to the ground.

Sam pointed a gun at Jake's head, "I don't want to hurt you just back off"

Jake looked at Sam, "who the hell are you two breaking in this house?"

"Breaking in? Dude, we have fucking keys" Dean said while being choked by Jake.

Jake just stared at Sam, "alright, I am lowering my gun" Sam lowered his gun, Jake let go off Dean and stood there staring at them.

"Who are you two?" he asked them trying to make sense why they have keys to the house.

"I am Sam and this is my brother Dean, our father is friends with Charlie" Sam told him trying to get the situation under control, "and you are?"

"A damn heater if he was not going to choke me to death I thought he was going to burn me alive" Dean muttered rubbing his throat still.

The front door opened, "what now?" Jake was the first to realize who was stepping through the door due to his heightened sense of smell.

Alice popped her head in, "now now boys I hope we are playing nice," she smiled as she fully walked in with Jasper following her. "Is Izzy okay?" she asked ignoring the puzzled look from Sam and Dean.

"She is fine" Jake looked from Alice to Jasper, "She fainted at Emily's house so I brought her home, hence why her truck is not here" he stated looking over at Sam and Dean with a smirk.

Alice seemed understanding, "yeah, I just had this weird daydream that she was sick so I had to come see if she was okay" she told Jake with a sigh, "I just hope she wakes up in time for the goodbye party for Emmett he leaves tomorrow for Stanford." She then smirked at Jake, "you could always come with if you like."

Jasper looked at Alice, "are you sure that is a good idea?"

Alice smiled back at her husband, "Of course love, it would be fun" she then looked back at Jake, "plus I think it would be a good thing if Izzy's best friend and boyfriend got along."

Jake just stared at them, but all of them were distracted when a groggy Izzy came down the stairs, "I had the most fucked up dream ever" she moaned not noticing that Sam and Dean where present. "There was this vampire I had never seen before it came and tried to kill me, then you guys killed it, it was awkward because you and Alice were working together to kill it which was awesome." She rubbed her head lightly, "I would love if you guys got along, it would make my life so much easier" she then noticed Sam and Dean who were staring at her.

"But it was just a dream of course," she quickly added, "Hey Sam, Hey Dean; what are you guys doing here?" she asked for she had not seen them for a couple of days.

"Oh we just got back from a hunting trip," Dean smiled at her, "do you have weird dreams about vampires a lot?" he asked her.

"No not really," she laughed, "but it's not like they are real"

Alice walked up to Dean and lightly touched his arm, "I mean how weird would that be, vampires really existing" she then climbed up to her best friend and gave her a hug. "So tonight you and Jake are invited to our house, we are going to celebrate again but this time it's a good bye party, for he leaves tomorrow"

Izzy looked over at Jake to see his disgruntled face, she sighed, "I will see what I can do about bringing grumpy pants with me, but you can defiantly count me in" she smiled at her best friend.

"Good, do you want me to doll you up here or at our house?" she played with Izzy's beautiful blond hair, "you know what I will do it here before Jake shows, this way he can be in awe" Alice smirked over at Jake, "Well I have many things I need to do for tonight, I hope to see you tonight Jake" Alice and Jasper took their leave, one could hear them discussing something but not even Jake could make out what.

Izzy walked down the stairs, "you boys hungry I can make something to eat, dad and John are out fishing, and I am sure they are talking about the good old days when they were in the military together."

Dean winced at her calling their father by his first name, but he knew she didn't know the truth but it didn't make it any less painful, "I could always eat" Dean followed her into the kitchen.

She looked back at Dean and chuckled; "you are just like Jake then, always could eat" she started digging through the fridge to find some food.

Jake sat down at the table, with Sam and Dean following his lead, "You are not actually going to make me go to this thing tonight are you?" he asked.

Izzy glanced over at him, "it's not like they have done anything to you" she retorted and could see the hurt in his eyes. "For me, please just do it this once and I will never ask it of you again" she told him, making her green eyes look all doe eyed and she started to pout ever so lightly.

Dean started busting out laughing, everyone stopped and looked at him, he quickly composed himself, and as he cleared his throat said, "Sorry it just reminded me of Sam and when he gives me the puppy dog look."

"Hey I don't give it that often" Sam admitted knowing he does it to his brother very frequently.

Jake watched their spattering back and forth, than looked at Izzy, "fine for you this one time."


End file.
